Catherine
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Age 202|Date of death = Age 257|Height = 5'6" (167 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Medical Nurse Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Samuel Daniels (Husband) Jared Daniels (Son) Gloria (Daughter-in-law) Harry (Grandson) Victoria (Granddaughter-in-law) Johnny (Great-Grandson) Ella (Great-Granddaughter-in-law) Jared (Great-great grandson) Josie (Great-great granddaughter)}} Catherine (キヤサリン, Kiyasarin) is the supporter and member of American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the best friend of Jamie and Marlene Garrett, the wife of Samuel Daniels and the loving mother of Jared Daniels, the mother-in-law of Gloria, the paternal grandmother of Harry, and also the great-grandmother of Johnny, Jared and Josie. Appearance Catherine is a beautiful, young woman of very slim, slender build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has the light brown eyes, lightest brown skin complexion and long straight middle-parted light brown hair. Majority of her hair is down, but she wears a ponytail to the right side. She wears light pink lipstick and wears a long, beautiful cream colored dress, with green, yellow and pink accents. As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, As a elderly old woman, Personality Catherine is a polite, kindhearted, joyful, loving, innocent, gentle, sweet and nice person around her throughout the manga and anime Dragon Ball series. She is very patient and calm, but can be really silly. As a young child, Catherine always went out of her way to help the elderly, other little orphan children and people in need. Her kindness gave people a new hope for her generation, at the time the "younger generation". While starting in the academy, while being introduced to the new class, being a new kid from another village made Catherine shy and nervous. The main Spencer World students did budge when she was introduced, all but one did, the boy she saved. Going further into it, Sam realized that Catherine was a jokester, just like him. She would make faces and make sounds, then in a few years later, she's married Samuel Daniels. As time progressed, now as a full-fledged healing nurse witch, Catherine demeanor became a little bit more serious. After having her one and only son, Jared Daniels, she became a lot lenient. Become the grandmother of her only grandson named Harry for the first time to see him with her husband with her joyful and love as a elderly old woman, but she's remains stay young appearance from Sacred Water of Eternal Life pond to her eternal youth forever before her death along with her husband, son, daughter-in-law and friends by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu on the night of November 29 of Age 257 as the Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional realms Spencer World. Biography Background Catherine is born on October 24 of Age 202 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu Catherine's last appearance in the flashbacks of the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World by Power Manga and Anime Catherine is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - Transformations Unlock Potential Catherine is the Equipment * Two Swords - Video Games Appearances Catherine is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Misaki Sekiyama * FUNimation dub: Jennifer Hale (most media) Battles Movies * Catherine, Samuel Daniels, Jamie, Mike Garrett, Marlene Garrett, Jared Daniels and Gloria vs. Yakon and Pui Pui Trivia * Catherine's name means Japanese name means (キヤサリン or Kiyasarin) is in Anglo-Saxon Baby Names the meaning of the name Catherine is: Innocent. * In French Baby Names the meaning of the name Catherine is: Pure, clear. Form of the Latin Katharina, from the Greek Aikaterina. It was borne by a number of saints, including St Catherine of Alexandria, a 4th century martyr who suffered torture on a spiked wheel. * In Greek Baby Names the meaning of the name Catherine is: Pure. Famous bearer: Catherine the Great, Empress of Russia. * In Irish Baby Names the meaning of the name Catherine is: Pure. Clear. Innocent. From the Gaelic form Caitlin. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Catherine is: Innocent. * It is pronounced KATH-rin, KATH-er-in. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Catherine is "pure". From katharos. The name may also have been derived from Hecate, the name of the Greek goddess of magic. Another possible source is Greek "aikia" meaning "torture". All these meanings might have been associated with Saint Aikaterine of Alexandria (fourth century), who was born a pagan but died as a Christian martyr. English form of Katherine also used in France. Catharine is the English-only form. One of the great traditional names for women, with variations in many languages. The name of several saints and queens, including Catherine the Great, empress of Russia, and three of Henry VIII's six wives. Modern-day short forms are usually Katie instead of Cathy. Actresses Catherine Oxenberg, Catherine Deneuve, Katherine Hepburn, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Cate Blanchett; Australian track celebrity Cathy Freeman. * Catherine's favorite hobby is reading and likes to find rare flowers. * Catherine's favorite food is her cooking and cinnamon rolls. * Catherine's favorite vehicle is air helicopter. Gallery Jack's parents and paternal grandparents of Chris-2.jpg|Catherine is the wife of Samuel Daniels and the mother of Jared Daniels Jack's parents and paternal grandparents of Chris.jpg References # Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, 1999 Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Video games where Catherine is playable Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased